The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of apparatus for measuring the forces which are effective at a bearing, particularly radial forces which act upon a roller bearing or the like.
Generally speaking, the measuring apparatus of the invention is of the type comprising two concentric rings interconnected with one another by means of a radial web. This web constitutes an elastically deformable element which deforms under the influence of a force when is to be measured, and thus, effects an electric signal transmitter.
With such type measuring equipment, there can be measured or monitored, for instance, the tension or stresses which prevail at belts, bands, wires and so forth, at processing machines of the textile, paper or plastic industries. Equally, it is possible to control the load conditions prevailing at conveyor belts or bands and so forth.
With a heretoforth known measuring apparatus of the described type, there is measured the pivotal movement of the inner ring with respect to a fixed outer ring. This measuring apparatus which basically is extemely compact and simple in design, is however associated with the drawback that, owing to the roller bearing which must be housed within the inner ring, its use is limited to certain fields of application, or, however, there are required complicated force transmission systems. To be able to measure or monitor forces which are effective upon rolls and the like there are required two measuring devices, each mounted at one of the roll ends.